Linked By Destiny
by sexyandiknowitninjagirl
Summary: What happens when 5 girl ninja meet the guys? Meet Karana, the hot-headed tomboy, Rachel, the girly girl, Ally, the sweet, quiet one, Sienna, the boy-crazy one, and Raleigh, the outcast. They meet the guys, and a lot happens: drama, romance, and a shocking betrayal later on in the story. The first chapter's the backstories, but it gets better in the next chapters. Read and review!
1. Backstories

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Part 1: Karana and Rachel

Karana and Rachel were out for a walk, like they often did ever since their parents died. They traveled all around the forest. They lived in the middle of it, in a little hut. They had been walking for about 40 minutes when they saw a girl, lying there unconcious. She had brown hair, and was wearing all black.

They knew it was dangerous to bring a stranger home, but they decided to risk it. When they got her home, they checked to see if she was hurt. She was fine, other than a few scratches and a small bump on her head. When she woke up, she explained that she was the overlord's daughter. She had run away from home, and she wasn't going back.

She expected them to kick her out, but they didn't. They let her stay. It got lonely living in the middle of nowhere, and Ally seemed nice, and hopefully not harmful. Over the next few weeks, they became inseperable. One day, Karana, Rachel, and Ally were running around the house.

Rachel fell through the floor, and that's how they discovered the secret room. It was filled with boxes and cobwebs. Then, something in the corner of the room glowing caught their attention. They walked over to it. It was a scroll. Karana opened it and read it out loud.

It read: One day, this scroll will be found by 3 of the chosen ones. The oldest, the purple ninja of illusion, the pink ninja of love, and the grey ninja of shadows. They will find two other ninja: the yellow ninja of light, and the orange ninja of peace. They will then unite with 5 other ninja to save ninjago.

All they could say was ''wow''. They accepted their destiny. They looked around some more, and found five golden necklaces. One had a purple gem shaped like a diamond, one with a pink heart-shaped gem, one with a round grey gem, another with an orange peace sign shaped gem, and the last had a yellow gem shaped like a sun. They would find the other 2 ninja, then unite with the other five. It was their destiny.

Part 2:Ally's story

All her life, nobody loved Ally, except her mother. But her mother died when Ally was just ten. She was fifteen now. After her mother died, Ally's father didn't care what Ally did, as long as she didn't bother him. In fact, on many occasions, he made it very clear he didn't want her.

One day, she was walking around, when she overheard a conversation between her father and someone else. ''What are we gonna do about the girl? We can't have her hanging around when Ninjago is yours.'' a gruff voice asked. ''I'm not sure, but she needs to go. I never wanted her in the first place, so why should she be my problem now? I'll never want that little brat. I wish she would leave and never come back.'' the overlord replied.

And that's exactly what Ally did. She ran away, and swore she wouldn't come back. She ran and ran, until she tripped and hit her head on a rock. Soon, everything went black. When she woke up, she met Karana and Rachel. You know the rest.

Part 3:Sienna's story

Sienna lived in Ninjago, in the center of town. She grew up there, in her parents little shop. She got lonely. She had no brothers or sisters, and she didn't have many good friends. She didn't have a boyfriend either, even though she really wanted one.

She had her boy-crazy phase 2 years ago, when she was 13, but never grew out of it. The 15 year old had her room covered in posters of boybands, vampires, and the 5 ninja that protected ninjago. Anyone who knew her would say she wasn't just boy-crazy, she was boy-insane.

It all started out a normal day for Sienna. She was working the cash register when three girls she had never seen before walked in. One looked to be around sixteen while the others looked to be around fifteen. The sixteen year old had long, wavy black hair and was wearing black skinny jeans and a red hoodie. One of the fifteen year olds had ginger colored hair, cut to her shoulders, and was wearing a pink, long sleeved shirt and black yoga pants. The other fifteen year old had brown hair, that went halfway down her back. She was wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants. They grabbed a few things and checked out, but they didn't leave. Instead they introduced themselves and talked to Sienna for about an hour.

The sixteen year old was named Karana, the fifteen year old with ginger colored hair was Rachel, and the one with brown hair was Ally. They explained to her that she was a ninja, the orange ninja of peace to be exact, and they needed her to help them save ninjago. Her parents let her go, as long as she promised to visit. So she joined them, and they only had one more member to find.

Part 4:Raleigh's story

Raleigh had always been different. She never fit in, and always stood out. She was always bullied, and never defended herself. She grew up in Ninjago, with her parents, in a small house. She never told her parents about being bullied, she didn't want them to worry.

She sometimes managed to forget about her problems when she sung. She had an amazing voice. She would walk around her backyard and the forest and sing her heart out. One day, while singing, she ran into four girls. One had black hair, one had ginger colored hair, one had brown hair, and one had curly blonde hair. They were pretty.

Raleigh wished she was pretty, but she didn't know how pretty she actually was. She had wavy red hair that went a little past her shoulders, and she wore jeans and a yellow t-shirt. They all started talking, and they told her that she was the yellow ninja of light. The one with black hair, Karana, was the purple ninja of illusion. The one with ginger colored hair, Rachel, was the pink ninja of love. The one with brown hair, Ally, was the grey ninja of shadows. The blonde, sienna, was the orange ninja of peace.

She joined them. Her parents were sad to see her go, but wanted her to be happy. So, the girls found their fifth member, and Raleigh found a place where she belonged.

2 weeks later

They trained everyday, and were slowly getting better. They were gonna look for the other 5 tomorrow.

So, what did you think? I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, this was just the backstories. Review, please!


	2. meeting the ninja

Before I get on with the story, I'd like to thank mlplover333 and KaiJayBroWinLove32 for reviewing!

I hope you guys like this chapter!

P.S this chapter will be switching POVs

Disclaimer: I own nothing

No POV

The next day, the five girls walked around Ninjago, looking for the other 5 ninja. ''I can't wait to meet them!'' Rachel exclaimed happily. "I hope they're single!" Sienna gushed. ''Ugh. I hope I don't have to listen to this all day." Karana said. "That makes two of us" Raleigh and Ally said at the same time. Then, the group of girls ran into a group of boys. Very attractive boys, I might add.

"Sorry! We should've watched where we were going!" a boy with messy blonde hair said. "Lloyd! Why are you apologizing? They should've been watching where they were going!" one with spiky brown hair exclaimed. "Rude much?" Karana questioned, glaring at him. "No, he's right. We should've been watching where we were going. Hey! Maybe you guys can help us! We're looking for the ninja. Do you know where we can find them?'' Rachel asked.

"That depends. What do you want with them?" he questioned. "Well, we're kinda ninja too. And apparently it's our destiny to help them save ninjago."she answered. The guys talked it over, and after a lot of arguing, they decided to take them to Sensei Wu.

The boys led them to a ship. Then they took them to a room with an old man in it. The girls explained everything. The secret room, the scroll, the necklaces, all of it. He believed them. Then he did a little explaining of his own. He told the girls that the guys were the ninja. He also said the girls could stay with them. So, the girls went home to get their things. When they got back, they all decided to go get pizza.

Rachel sat next to Lloyd, much to her satisfaction, and Karana and Kai got stuck sitting next to each other.

Karana's POV

ugh. Why did I have to get stuck with him. We can't get along at all. We fought the whole way here, and we're probably gonna fight the whole way back. I won most of the arguments, and the ones I lost were mostly because I kinda got distracted. I mean, who wouldn't? Kai's a really hot guy, and he's sexy when he's mad. Oh, god. I really want to hit myself for thinking that.

Kai's POV

Why her? I would rather sit next to the overlord, and that says a lot. I mean, she's so infuriating, annoying, immature, beautiful, funny...wait, what? No way did I just think that. I really wanna hit myself for thinking that.

NO POV

Meanwhile, love was brewing between Lloyd and Rachel. Lloyd couldn't believe it. She laughed at all his jokes, even the ones where he got the punchline wrong. Love was also brewing for the rest. And with all those teenagers living together with love brewing, there's bound to be trouble.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, but it seemed longer when I wrote it down. Tell me what you think. Oh, and check out the poll on my profile about which of my ocs from this story you like the best! Review please!


	3. Training

I want to thank all of you who have followed, faved, and reviewed! Thanks for reading!

P.S and if you're wondering, the girls can fight and use spinjitsu, but they prefer to use their powers.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The next day, it was time to train. Sensei Wu put them up against each other to see how they would do. First up was Zane and Sienna. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Fighting won't solve anything. Let's not fight." Her powers took ahold of him. "Fighting won't solve anything. Let's not fight." he repeated after her.

He started to walk away, and she tackled and pinned him. "I win!" she gloated. Next went Raleigh and Jay. He shot lightning at her, which she easily dodged. They threw a few punches, then Raleigh shot a powerful burst of light at him. It slammed him against the wall. "Yay! I win!" she shrieked.

When it was Cole and Ally's turn,, Jay turned to Cole and said, "Good luck. You're gonna need it." Cole gulped, and made his way to Ally. They threw some punches and kicks. She decided to use her powers. She made some shadow creatures, and made them attack Cole. Using them as a distraction, she pinned him down. "I win." she said, and he got up. Then it was time for Rachel and Loyd.

They started off simple. A few punches and kicks were thrown, then they started going faster. Rachel was losing, so she decided to use her powers. "Wow Lloyd. I never knew you were so strong. I like strong." she purred. "w-what?" he stuttered. "And you're so handsome too. Are you maybe, I don't know, looking for a girlfriend?" she asked. He just stared at her. "Cause I'd be more than happy to offer my services." she added. He tripped over his own feet, and she pinned him. "I win." she said.

Then it was time for Karana and Kai. They started fighting right away. They didn't start slow, and they certainly didn't hold anything back. "You look terrible, you know that, right? Especially your hair. It's a mess." Kai teased. "Well, at least it doesn't take me an hour to fix it, unlike you!" she shot back. They kept fighting, but their strengths were about equal.

So, Karana decided to use her powers. Her necklace started to glow. He couldn't help but look at it. When he did, it's powers started to take effect. He started hallucinating. And well...let's just say that about a minute later, he was laying on the ground screaming, "No! Don't hurt me Santa! I'll be a good boy!" So, Karana pinned him down, and she stopped using her powers. When he was back to normal, Karana smugly said, "I win."

Kai couldn't believe it. They were beaten by girls. He had really underestimated them. But he wouldn't make the same mistake next time. "wow. This really helped us train." Raleigh said. "No, it really helped Karana's ego get bigger, and I really didn't think that was possible." Kai said, and she glared at him.

An hour later:with Rachel and Lloyd

Rachel and Lloyd had just finished playing video games. When they were done, Lloyd had to ask the question that was on his mind the whole time. "Rachel, the stuff you said earlier about wanting to be my girlfriend, was it just to win, or did you really mean it?" he asked.

"You tell me." she said, and got up and walked away. After that, a very confused Lloyd walked into where his dad was reading a book. "Dad, I just don't get girls." he said. "I still don't." his father said with a sigh. Lloyd also sighed. Girls were so confusing.

With Zane, Sienna, and Raleigh.

Zane just finished giving Raleigh and Sienna the grand tour. "thanks for ghiving us the tour. You really didn't have to." Raleigh said. Then she and Zane heard a squeal. They turned to see Sienna checking out the room they were in. It was the control room. It was her favorite by far. She may have been a super boy-crazy girl, but she was a computer whiz and she was incredibly smart.

But she'd never admit it to anyone. She didn't want them to think she was a nerd. "Isn't it wonderful?" she questioned, skipping around the room. But, being a very accident-prone girl makes it hard to skip without falling on your face or spraining something. She eventually tripped, but was caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see that Zane caught her. "Thanks." she said. "No problem. I'll be there to catch you anytime." he said, and she blushed. Yep, that's right. Sienna liked Zane.

Ally and Cole

"Thanks for showing me the city. I haven't really seen much of it." Ally said, looking at Cole. "No problem. You're really fun to hang out with, especially when you're not being shy." he said. Not only did she talk, she made jokes, laughed, and opened up to him. She had never opened up to a boy before, but she felt different with Cole. Tonight was probably the most fun night she'd ever had.

It was getting dark, and colder too. Ally started to shiver. Cole noticed, and took off the black jacket he was wearing and draped it around her shoulders. "Better?" he questioned. "Much better." she said with a sigh. Then she smiled at him, a smile full of happiness and warmth. She had never smiled like that before. She was truly happy, right there beside him.

Karana and Kai

"Where is everyone?" Karana asked Kai. "Oh, you know, having a love fest." he answered, his eyes transfixed on the tv screen. "Great. I guess that means I'm stuck with you." Karana said, agitated. "And I'm stuck with you." he said in the same tone. "Hey, you should be grateful that you're stuck with such a good-looking girl." Karana said, and sat next to him. He looked over an was about to say something, but then he saw what she was wearing

Kai's POV

Why did she have to wear those clothes? She was wearing a blue spagetti strap top and very short white shorts. It showed all her curves and her body. 'wow, look at that body. Damn, I'd like to...' my thoughts were going crazy.

Karana's POV

Kai had been zoning out for a while, so I called, "Kai! Kai! Earth to Kai!" That snapped him back to reality. "what?"he questioned. "You were totally zoning out. Are you alright?" I asked concerned. Then he had THE NERVE to ask "since when do you care?" Ugh. He makes me so mad.

"I do care, okay?" I said defensively. Geez. One minute he's sweet and tolerable, and the next, he's an arrogant jerk. "Do you have to overreact to everything?" he asked. Wow, I really wanted to punch him in the face. "You're one to talk! You're a total drama queen!" I exclaimed. "You know what? I'm done with this conversation." he said, then he went to his room, which proved he was a total drama queen. I let out a frustrated sigh.

I just didn't get him, and I usually understood boys. In fact, I understood boys better than girls. My parents always used to joke about how I should've been a boy. I did act like one, though. I LOVED to wear high tops and sneakers, and I hated high heels with a passion. I usually wore hoodies and skinny jeans, and the color pink made me wanna puke.

And believe me, acting like a boy doesn't get you a boyfriend. I only had a few, and my relationships never really lasted long. I never really felt a connection with them, but I felt one with Kai, even though I really hated to admit it.

But he was so complicated. At the same time I wanted to hug him, I wanted to squeeze the life out of him. I had to admit, he was one of the hottest guys I've ever met, with his spiky brown hair, warm smile, his amazing body, and those chocolate brown eyes that made me melt inside. And I hated to admit it, but red was my favorite color.

NO POV

Everyone got back by eleven, and were greeted by a grumpy looking Karana. "Two questions: Where's Kai? And what's wrong?" Rachel asked. "There is so much wrong that I don't know where to start." Karana said with a sigh. "Well, we fought again, and he went to his room. I just don't get him. I mean, one minute he's a great, sweet guy, and the next he's a selfish, arrogant jerk. And...I have a crush on him." she said.

"What?!" Rachel screamed. "Yeah, and I'm so confused. At the same time I wanna hug him, I wanna choke him." Karana said. No one knew what to say. This was certainly the last thing they expected. Little did they know, a certain spiky-haired ninja had heard the whole thing, and he was just as confused as Karana.

* * *

**Wow. This has to be the longest chapter so far. Review please. and don't forget, I put a poll on my profile. Vote for your favorite couple from this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter isn't long, but I've had writer's block, and this was the best I could come up with.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table. Karana and Kai had been acting weird, very weird. Though, no one was surprised, not after what karana told them last night. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, and she followed him to his room.

"Listen, I heard you talking last night." he said, then looked at her nervously. "oh." was all she could manage to say. She started to walk away, when he gently grabbed her hand. "Don't go. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and we shouldn't date, but we can still be friends. I don't like you in that kind of way. And, you'll probably get over it in a couple of days." he said, and she felt her heart break. "Yeah, That sounds like a great idea." she lied, and put on a fake smile.

Kai's POV

That had to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I can't believe I just lied to her. I told her I didn't think of her that way, but I do. Besides, she'll probably get over her crush on me soon, anyway. It's all for the best, right?

Karana's POV

I can't believe it. I finally have feelings for someone, and he doesn't feel the same. Damn it! Why does all this have to be so complicated?

NO POV

After Kai and Karana went to Kai's room, Raleigh went exploring. She knew her friends didn't want her to go anywhere alone, but she needed to be by herself for a while. She went to the forest, and started to sing. She made it about halfway through the song when she heard someone say, "You have a beautiful voice, my dear." She turned, and couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

**Review, please. How much did you hate Kai after he did what he did? I really wanted to slap him, and then kiss him cuz he's still one of my faves. If you have ideas for this story, PM me, and I'll try to fit them in somewhere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter 5! Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, but I bet it made you all wonder who it was with Raleigh. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:She turned, and couldn't believe who it was.

It was the overlord. "W-what are you doing here?" she stammered. "I'm getting my revenge on those pesky ninja. And believe me, I won't fail" he said, and Raleigh backed away from him. There was no way she could beat him by herself. She knew she shouldn't have went out alone. He got closer to her. She backed away further, but there was a tree behind her.

She had nowhere to go, she was doomed. There was no escape. "Now I can get my revenge, and I'm gonna use you to do it." he said, and she knew this would be the end.

With the others

"Hey, has anyone seen Karana or Raleigh?" Rachel questioned. "No, I haven't seen them all day." Sienna replied. So, Rachel went to look for them. She didn't find Raleigh, but she had a good idea of where Karana might be. It was pretty obvious. I mean, her door was closed, and it had been all night.

So, Rachel knocked on her sister's door, and waited for an answer. But one never came. She decided to go in. She opened the door, and saw her sister lying in bed, crying. Rachel had never seen her sister cry before, so whatever happened had to be pretty bad. "Karana, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, going over to comfort her. "Nothing, it's just, he's such an idiot and I hate him!" Karana exclaimed. "Who?" she questioned.

"Kai! He told me that he doesn't like me back and he wants to be just friends! And I don't wanna be just friends! I finally start to have feelings for someone, and he doesn't feel the same!" Karana choked out, between sobs. "It's gonna be okay. He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing." Rachel said.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go put pink dye in his shampoo. Nobody breaks my heart and gets away with it." Karana said, and she went to do just that.

Later that day, Raleigh got back, and she was really scared. "Guys! Guys! The Overlord's back!" she yelled, and everyone looked at her. "What?" they all screamed. "Yeah, I was out in the forest, like you told me not to, and he was there! I was lucky to get away!" Raleigh exclaimed, and you could see the fear in her eyes. "Looks like we're gonna have to train harder." Sienna said, and everyone groaned.

Karana couldn't see why no one was suspicious. I mean, how did Raleigh get away? There's no way she fought him off alone. But Karana saw what no one else did. When Raleigh was walking away, she saw her eyes flash red.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, everyone but Kai and Karana were in a good mood. Karana was in a bad mood because she knew the overlord did something to Raleigh, and Kai was in a bad mood because...well, he got in the shower that morning, and when he go out, his hair was pink! He walked out on the deck to talk to everyone, and as soon as they saw him, everyone started laughing hysterically.

He was definitely not in a good mood. Not even close. The girls decided to go shopping, and Karana faked a headache so she could do some snooping. The guys were hanging out, well, except Kai, but can you blame him? So, Karana decided to get him to help her. "Kai, listen, I know this sounds crazy, but Raleigh is under the overlord's control." Karana said.

"Really?" he questioned, glad she wasn't laughing about his hair. "Yeah, I mean, think about it. There's no way she fought the overlord off alone, and I saw her eyes flash red. Please tell me you don't think I'm crazy." she said. "So, how are we gonna prove she's evil?" he asked. "Simple, we snoop through her stuff and spy on her." Karana explained. "So...we stalk her." he said. "Yep, so you'll help me?" she questioned hopefully.

"On one condition: Help me find out who put hair dye in my shampoo." he said. "I already know who did it. I saw Sienna come out of the bathroom looking like she was up to no good." Karana lied. "Are you sure she's not evil too?" Kai questioned. "I'm sure, now let's go." Karana said, around they were off to Raleigh's room.

They searched and searched, but they couldn't find anything to prove she was evil. "Dang it!" Karana exclaimed. "Well, we didn't find anything to prove Raleigh is evil, but at least we know who put pink dye in my shampoo. What the heck did I ever do to Sienna, anyway? I was nice to her, and she dyed my hair pink!" he yelled. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Karana questioned.

"No, I'm not. What kind of person dyes a man's hair pink? That's just plain cruel." he said. "I don't know, okay? Just let it go already!" Karana exclaimed, losing her temper. Who knew Kai was such a baby. At least she didn't go with plan b. Plan b was to tie him to a chair and play Justin Beiber nonstop for two hours. If she would have done that, He would be an even bigger crybaby about it.

"This was just a huge waste of time. We found no evidence, no anything!" Kai exclaimed. "Would you just shut up! Stop being a baby and man up already!" Karana yelled, and left. So far, she had wasted an hour of her day looking for evidence, and she found absolutely nothing. And she really wanted to choke Kai. Geez, he was such a crybaby. But, at least she got her revenge.

The girls got back about an hour later, with bags of clothes and shoes. Even Raleigh had her hands full of bags. Which was weird, very weird. Raleigh hated shopping as much as Karana did. So why the heck did she buy so much stuff? And what was even weirder was nobody thought it was suspicious. Was Karana the only person who actually had a brain?

Karana decided to talk to Ally about it. After all, Ally was the overlord's daughter, and she would know if he could turn someone evil, right? "Ally, have you noticed that Raleigh has been acting a little suspicious lately?" Karana asked. "Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one that noticed." Ally said, sighing with relief. "Can your dad turn people evil or control them?" She asked, looking at Ally eagerly.

"Yeah, he can. Is that what you think happened to Raleigh?" Ally questioned. "Yeah, just think about it. She's alone with the overlord. She somehow gets away, which is impossible for one person to do. Then she starts acting suspicious. And yesterday, I saw her eyes flash red." Karana explained. "No, this can't be happening. I think you're right, Karana, he is controlling her. And I don't know how to get her back." Ally said, and Karana felt her worry grow. This wasn't good, not at all. They needed to save Raleigh, before it was too late.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I've decided to make this chapter a little more comical than serious, so tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Well, everyone was training, and Karana and Ally made sure to keep an eye on Raleigh. The night before, they spent hours trying to come up with ideas on how to save Raleigh from the Overlord's control, but so far, none of their ideas were any good. "Ugh. This is hopeless! At this rate, we'll be a hundred years old before we save her!" Karana complained.

"I know! We need ideas. Who could we get to help come up with ideas?" Ally asked. "Well, Kai's out of the question, because I'm pretty sure I'll punch him in the face. So... how about Lloyd?" Karana questioned. "Ok, and how about we get Cole to help us too?" Ally asked, trying not to make her crush on the earth ninja obvious.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Cole!" Karana teased. "Ally blushed. "Who? Me? No... Is it that obvious?" she questioned. "It's as obvious as the fact that I'm the one who put pink hair dye in Kai's shampoo." Karana answered. "I had a feeling that was you. Hey, how about we go take a break and have a little fun?" Ally suggested, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"This is why you're my best friend." Karana said, and followed Ally to her room. "What are we doing in my room?" Karana asked. "Well, do you have any of that pink hair dye left?" Ally questioned. "Yeah, why would you- we're gonna dye somebody's hair pink, aren't we?" she asked. "You got that right." Ally replied, and they put pink hair dye in everyone's shampoo.

The next day, everyone freaked out when they woke up. The ship was in chaos. They met on the deck when it was time to train. "Sensei, do we really have to train today?" Cole asked, not feeling like training with pink hair. "Just because your hair is pink doesn't mean you get out of training." Sensei Wu replied. "You DO know your hair is pink too, right?" Lloyd questioned.

"What?!" Sensei exclaimed. "Why are you freaking out? I thought you said it wasn't a big deal?" Kai asked. "Since when did you start listening to me?!" Sensei yelled, panicked. After this, just about everyone panicked. They were running around in panic, and Lloyd ran into a wall. "Ow! Great, now my hair is pink, and I have a major headache!" Lloyd groaned.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I love it!" Rachel said happily. And that's how it was. Most were panicking, Rachel was admiring her hair in a mirror, and Ally and Karana were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. By then, everyone knew who was behind it all. They glared at Ally and Karana.

"So... lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" Karana asked, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, guys. The sun's shining, the birds are singing, and... and.. we better run!" Ally exclaimed, and her and Karana high-tailed it out of there. They hid from the others for a while. "Well, looks like it's not gonna be easy to get them to help us." Karana said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Cole hates me now." Ally said sadly.

"I'm sure he still likes you." Karana said reassuringly. "Really?" Ally questioned. "Yeah, and if he doesn't, he will after you give him this." Karana said, handing her a box of black hair dye. "Yes! You're the best friend ever!" Ally exclaimed, hugging Karana tightly. "Now go give that to your boyfriend!" Karana ordered. "He's not my boyfriend." Ally said, blushing.

"Not yet." Karana said. So, Ally went to the living room, and found Cole, watching tv. "Cole, I'm really sorry." Ally apologized. "It's okay, it was kind of funny, actually." he said, laughing a little. "Well, guess what I have for my favorite ninja!" Ally exclaimed. "You got something for Lloyd?" he questioned. "No, you big dummy! It's for you!" she said, and handed him the dye.

"Hair dye? Yes! I could kiss you right now!" he exclaimed. "Well then why don't you?" she asked boldly. Well, she sure wasn't shy anymore. So, he did kiss her. It was everything she thought it would be. When he pulled away, they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. Then, Ally explained about Raleigh being controlled by the overlord, and Cole told her he would help them. And so, the girls had one more person to help them.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I couldn't leave Kai as the only one with pink hair, it didn't seem fair, even though he really deserved it. Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally, Karana, and Cole were sitting around, trying to figure out how to save Raleigh. "Well, since she's being controlled by the overlord, if we defeat him again, it'll save Raleigh, right?" Cole questioned. "We've thought about that. That's gonna take a lot of work, and some of the girls still have a long way to go before they're ready to save anyone." Ally said. "Yeah, and where is she, anyway?" Karana asked.

"She went shopping again." Cole answered. "AGAIN?! Seriously, how many clothes does one person need?!" she questioned. "Karana, now isn't the time to be making a big deal out of this. Right now, we need to figure out how we're gonna save Raleigh." Ally lectured.

"I know, I know. But this is really hard!" Karana whined. "It doesn't matter how hard it is. Raleigh's our friend, and we'd do anything to save her, right?" Ally questioned. "Yeah, I guess so. But we're doing a pretty crappy job of it. I'm trying, I really am. But I can't be the beauty AND the brains!" Karana exclaimed.

Ally sighed. "This is why I think you and Kai are meant for each other." she said. "Really? If you could only convince him that." Karana said. "Enough about your love life, Karana. We have something more important to think about." Cole said, irritated. "Geez, okay boss."she said, glaring at him.

Then Karana got an idea. "Hey! How about we beat it out of her!" she said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that's not gonna work." Ally said. "Well, it might not save her, but it'll sure make ME feel a lot better." Karana said. "No." both Ally and Cole said sternly. "Can I at least smack her around a little?" she asked. "No!" they said.

"Fine, you guys are no fun." she grumbled.

Later that day, Raleigh got back from shopping, and went somewhere with Rachel. Karana came into the living room, looking for her sister. "Have you guys seen Rachel?" she questioned. "Yeah, she went somewhere with Rachel." Cole answered. "Alone?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" he questioned. But she didn't answer. She ran out, in search of her sister. Ally and Cole ran after her.

She ran quickly, dodging everything in her way. She finally found them. Raleigh had Rachel up against a tree, ready to finish her off. Karana charged at her, and rammed into her. She started using her powers on her. And 10 seconds later, Raleigh was on the ground screaming, "No! Please don't hurt me leprecauns! I'll give you back your pot of gold!" Karana, Ally, and Cole drug her back to the ship. They just hoped they could fix everything, before Raleigh seriously hurt someone.

30 minutes Later...

"So, Raleigh is being controlled by the overlord?" Kai questioned. Ally, Cole, Karana, and Rachel were telling everyone what had happened. "So, what are we gonna do with her?" Jay asked, pointing to Raleigh, who was now tied down to a chair, struggling. "We take shifts watching her, and making sure she doesn't do anything." Karana replied.

"But you don't understand! He's not controlling me anymore!" Raleigh exclaimed. "Yeah, like we're gonna believe that. Rachel, do you wanna take the first shift?" Karana questioned. "Sure." Rachel answered. When everyone left, she turned to Raleigh.

"Too bad they don't believe you. Now it's my turn, and don't think for a second about ratting me out. Because if I catch you, they'll be your last words. Got it?" Rachel threatened, holding a knife up to Raleigh's throat.

"Yes."Raleigh squeaked. "Good." Rachel said, and put the knife away. But not before her eyes flashed red. You see, the evil transferred from Raleigh to Rachel in the forest. And everyone was in for the week of their lives.

* * *

**What did you think? Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, they decided to let Raleigh go, but she couldn't leave the ship, and she had to have someone with her at all times. No matter how much she tried to convince everyone, no one believed that she wasn't evil. Of course, she couldn't bring up that Rachel was the evil one. Or else...well, let's just say, Raleigh really wanted to live to see tomorrow. She wanted to tell, though. But she never really got a chance.

No matter who was watching her, Rachel was always there, too. And this new, evil Rachel was very smart. Sometimes, Raleigh didn't even know Rachel was even there. It was really starting to creep her out. Rachel was like a stalker, only a lot creepier and with better hair. This stalker-like behavior made Raleigh very nervous and jumpy. Everyone else noticed, but they shrugged it off as an effect of her being evil.

No one could imagine how much she wanted to jump up and shout, "I'm not evil anymore! Rachel is!"

But of course, if she did that, Rachel would definitely kill her. And Raleigh liked living, so maybe that's why she hardly spoke a word anymore, afraid the wrong words would slip out of her mouth. So, she was now the jumpy, nervous, quiet Raleigh.

Well, today, it was Sienna's turn to watch her, and thank goodness she wasn't evil. Because if she was, she would have jumped up and strangled Sienna. Why? Well, all Sienna did that day was talk about boys, especially Zane. Out of all the people on the ship, she HAD to be stuck with the one that annoyed her the most. And Rachel had to be there too, also talking about boys, just because she knew it annoyed Raleigh.

"And Lloyd is SO hot." Rachel said, deep in conversation with Sienna. And let me tell you, she may have looked calm, but in her head, she'd killed them about thirty-seven times. And she normally wasn't the kind of person to think that way.

When Karana came to hang out with Raleigh, she jumped up and screamed, "Yay! You saved me from this horrible torture!" That earned glares from Rachel and Sienna, but Raleigh didn't care. She skipped over to Karana. "So, what are we doing? Playing video games, hanging out, or what?" she questioned eagerly.

"Well, I really need some girl time, even if it is with an evil girl." Karana said. So, Raleigh followed Karana to her room, where Ally and Cole were waiting. She was glad Rachel didn't follow her, but she knew she would somehow figure out if Raleigh spoke a word about it. "So, I thought we were having girl time." Raleigh said.

"Yeah, we are." Karana said. "Then what's HE doing here?" she asked, pointing to Cole. "Oh, yeah, sometimes I forget he's a dude. Well, we're having girl and Cole time." Karana said, and motioned for Raleigh to sit beside her. "I need you to help me get revenge on Kai for breaking my heart." Karana explained. "So, dying his hair pink wasn't enough?" Raleigh questioned.

"No, not really. You see, I tend to hold a grudge." Karana said. "Really?" Raleigh asked sarcastically. "So, I was thinking we get a man-eating plant..." Karana said. "I don't think Sensei will allow a man-eating plant on the ship." Ally said. "He won't even notice." Karana defended. "Yeah, because no one notices a giant plant that eats human beings." Cole said.

"Or... I was thinking of getting a flamethrower, and , you know, using it...on Kai." Karana said. Ally, Cole,and Raleigh just gawked at her. "Remind me to never make you mad." Raleigh said.

Later that night... Rachel was lurking around the ship, obviously up to no good. She had a plan. A very sneaky and elaborate plan, that would definitely tear everyone apart, and turn them against each other. She was putting part one of the plan in action, part two would have to wait.

* * *

**Hmm... what is Rachel up to? Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So...this chapter's not gonna be as funny and happy as the others, but I'll try to put some funny stuff in the next !**

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed to be okay at first. But it didn't take long for things to turn. Karana woke up, got dressed, and reached for the one thing she wore everyday. But it was gone. She ran out into the living room, looking really mad. "What's wrong, Karana?" Rachel asked.

"What's wrong is somebody stole my damn charm bracelet, and I need it back now!" she yelled angrily. "Whoa, calm down, Karana. It's just a charm bracelet. Besides, we'll help you find it." Sienna said, trying to calm her down. "It is not just a stupid charm bracelet. It was really important to me, and now it's gone!" she exclaimed, still very angry. "Hey, what's that sticking out of Kai's pocket?" Rachel questioned. Karana went over to him and grabbed something that was sticking out of his pocket.

And sure enough, it was the charm bracelet. "Kai! Do you mind explaining why the hell you have my charm bracelet and why I shouldn't kick your ass!" Karana roared. "I didn't take it! I swear!" he defended. He could tell no one believed him. "You don't believe me?" he questioned. "Kai, I don't know what to believe anymore." she said, looking like she was gonna cry.

She ran to her room, not in the mood to talk to anyone. "Rachel, has Karana always been this dramatic and we've never noticed it?" Sienna asked. "No. And I don't know what's up with her." Rachel answered. But she was lying. She knew exactly what was wrong with Karana. And that's just why she stole the charm bracelet in the middle of the night and framed Kai.

Well, it didn't take long for Kai to try to get Karana to let him in. But she refused to let him in. The only people she did let in were Ally and Cole. "Karana, what's so special about that charm bracelet?" Cole asked. Karana sighed. "Well, when I was little, my mom bought it for me. Every year, she would get me a new charm for it, and eventually, she had to get me a bigger bracelet. And every year, when she bought me a charm for it, she would tell me what the charm stood for. And after she died, I got so attached to the bracelet, and I never went anywhere without it on. Now I wear it all the time, just to remind me of my mom." Karana explained, starting to cry a little.

"Aww...that's so sad and sweet. And you only needed one more charm to finish it." Ally said, hugging Karana. "Thanks guys, I feel a lot better after telling you. The only other person who knows how much this means to me is Rachel." Karana said. "That's weird. Rachel told us that she didn't know what the big deal was or why you were being so dramatic." Ally said.

"Hmm...something weird is going on, but I don't know what." Karana said.

With Rachel...

Well, after Karana went to her room, Rachel went out to meet with someone in the woods. She kept walking through them, until she saw him. The overlord. "Master, what do you want me to do next?" she asked him. "Stick with the plan. We need to tear them apart. They aren't nearly as powerful apart as they are together. And then, they will fall. And victory will finally be mine!" The overlord exclaimed with an evil laugh.

Yes, things were about to get worse. And evil was gonna show its face once again.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, this isn't a chapter.

It's actually just a note to tell you guys I'm taking a break on this story.

Why? Because I'm running out of ideas, I just got a part-time job, I have a ton of other stories, and my parents have been fighting a lot.

I'm so sorry about this, but the break will probably only be for a month or two.


End file.
